Misunderstanding
by Sam the Ant Ha
Summary: I examined him. Crisp, new, fashionable clothes, hair in casual disarray, hands in lap, legs crossed.... Legs crossed...? "God NO!" One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot... and these sexy socks on my feet. :)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**I want to thank xJenalaylayx1901, she's been a real big inspiration for me! :) You rock!**

**Now please don't be jealous of her, you to can rock if you just review... it's that simple. ;)**

**This story takes place during Twilight, Bella gets the wrong idea, the one I thought while reading Twilight (and still do get anytime I do read Twilight).**

* * *

I sat on bed, back against my headboard, Indian style. Edward sat on the edge of my bed, one of his glorious legs crossed over the other.

I tried not to hyperventilate, but it was extremely hard to do, he was just so God-like.

His face turned to mine and he spoke up, "Bella, I've been needing to tell you something about me."

_What else could there be? He'd already told me he was a vampire, what was he a Star Trek fan on top of that?_

"Edward... you can tell me anything... I'm here for you." I replied truthfully. I would go to the end of the world for Edward.

He seemed pained by my answer, "This is more difficult than I thought it would be."

What could it be that's so difficult to bring up? What could possibly be so bad about Edward?

"How is it more difficult?" I mentally went over the possibilities of what Edward could not want to tell me.

"I... did something... bad." Edward whispered. It was almost to low for me to hear.

I scooted closer, I didn't like it when he was in pain. I took his hand into mine. I looked up to meet his eyes but his remained glued to the floor.

"It can't be _that_ bad."

Now his eyes did meet mine, they were full of some sort of emotion I'd never seen in them before... hate? No, not hate, disgust. He was disgusted... was it pointed at me?

I lost my breath. I tried to control it, but in the end I lost. My heartbeat had stopped and was now picking it up double time.

"It is _that_ bad."

His tone didn't help my no-freaking out strategy.

I automatically thought the worst, he didn't want me anymore, he found somebody better.

Color drained out of my face.

"Oh no."

"Bella I didn't want you to find out this way, I planned on telling you sooner... but I didn't know if you'd accept me."

_Accept him? He didn't sound like he was cheating. It sounded like he changed. How could Edward have changed to make him worried about the way I felt about him?_

I examined him. Crisp, new, fashionable clothes, hair in casual disarray, hands in lap, legs crossed....

_Legs crossed...!?_

"God NO!"

Edward jumped at my tone, only reinforcing my latest discover.

"Bella..." His voice sounded so caring and angelic.

I shuddered at it.

_Why, God, why!? This couldn't be happening to me, this couldn't be happening period!_

He tried to reach out to take hold of my hand again for I had pulled away.

"No! Don't touch me!" I shrieked at him.

Now the pain more noticeable in his eyes. He looked at me sadly.

"I will never hurt you, Bella."

I was confused by this, it didn't mix well with anger, "You already have!" I snapped.

He was the one who was confused now, "I have? When?"

I couldn't tell if he was acting or not. He's had many years to master the poker face.

"Don't play stupid!"

Edward started to look irritated, "I'm not."

Guess he didn't like that I found out and wasn't doing well at _accepting_ it.

"Why did you lead me on?" I asked him.

_Why me? Why not Jessica?_

"It was never my intention." He said honestly.

_Wait...! You don't mean... he liked me then... I turned him...._

I felt my ego collapse.

_What did I do wrong!? What didn't I do right!?_

"How could you kiss me?" I tried to claw my way out of my misery.

"Mind over matter." He grinned.

That irked me, "How can you smile at this!? It's just sick!"

His smile disappeared completely, "I'm sorry, I was just proud that I had so much self control. Obviously this is no laughing matter, I'm just trying to look at the lighter side of it all."

There was no lighter side in my opinion, "So you had to have a lot of self control to kiss me?"

"You have no idea."

His response stabbed at my already dead ego and my bleeding heart.

"Am... I-I that repulsive?" I whispered, the pain was evident in my voice.

Edward noticed my state, he came over and wrapped his arms around me, he looked puzzled, "Bella you're quite the opposite, I've told you how I find you-"

I took a deep breath and interrupted him, "No need to explain yourself anymore, Edward. I understand. This is you, I'll just have to learn to accept it."

"Well... thank you, Bella. It means a lot to me." He seemed happier, as if a weight was off his shoulders.

"So we'll still be friends?" I asked. I couldn't live without Edward in my life, even if I would have to see him with someone else, at least I could see him.

"Friends?" The puzzled expression returned.

"I'd appreciate if we could, if it's what you want." It's what I wanted, no it's what I needed.

_For me, Edward please say yes, please say yes._

"Bella you're confusing me. I want to be with you for forever, even more so now that you accept my past."

"Your past?" Now I was confused again.

"Yes, everything I've done is in my past."

"But you still are controlled by it." I interjected.

"Yes, but your helping me with it."

He couldn't and probably wouldn't fight against it forever.

"Edward, your gay you have to accept it."

He looked at me in stunned silence for a few minutes. I started to grow uncomfortable.

"What did you say?" He finally asked, he sounded so composed and quiet.

"You're gay. Isn't this what we've been talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm not interested in the same sex, Bella. Why on Earth would I date you if I did so?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Wait so your not gay?"

He shook his head, still looking somewhat stunned, but also a little amused.

_Figures that Edward would find something humorous in this._

"You continue to amaze me, Bella Swan."

All the previous tension and hurt was immediately eased.

"I tend to have that effect on you." I smiled cheekily at him.

He hugged me tightly to him, "You're the only one to touch my heart."

I snuggled against his cold marble skin, "Mmm, I love you."

"As I love you."

It was funny how little misunderstandings could change everything.

* * *

**There.**

**I did a one-shot on Bella thinking Edward was gay.**

**I am satisfied.**

**Of course it had to be fluffy too, I haven't done much fluff in any of my stories, so now you get to see the sweeter side of me.**

**The Sweeter Side of Samantha.**

**:)**

**Yeah, whatever.**

**Anyways, hope you liked.**

**Wow, that review button is looking mighty fine, wanna click it? Do it, you know you want too!**

**-Sam**


End file.
